Namagh
Namagh is the genderless(Though mostly referenced to as Male) Chaos God of Fear and Nightmares. Followers The followers of Namagh are notoriously fanatical and insane. Namaghi cultists all live in fear, while they spread fear in the name of their lord. Known Followers *'Lord Njord Oraanir' - Chaos Lord of Namagh's warband, the Dream Invaders *'Shadow Champion Magrelia Oraanir' - Current leader of the Shadow Company of the Dream Invaders. *'The Dream Invaders' - The only Warband which is fully dedicated to Namagh *'The Night Lords' - The Night Lords are one those who makes the most fear for Namagh, though few in the Night Lords are loyal to him. History Namagh was born some time after his older brethren. Realm Forest of Darkness The Forest of Darkness is a vast forest and dark forest, filled with ferocious and terrifying beasts. Spawns of Namagh also roam the Forest, screaming out their pain and everlasting fear of continuing living on. The river and streams in the forest are made of tears shed out of fear. The most notable feat of the forest is, however, the trees themselves. The trees consume anything within reach, exept those of their own race. On the leaves of the trees, the faces of those who died in fear "rest". Cavern of the Lost The Cavern of the Lost is a dark cavern in the Forest of Darkness, where the souls of those who died in fear are trapped. Inside the cavern, the Ferabuses live. They feed upon the fear made by the souls trapped in the cavern. In the end of the cavern, there is a pool of a purple liquid. In this pool, Greater Daemons are born. And when made semi-Daemonic, aspiring Daemon Princes must bathe in it to be able to become a full Daemon Prince. Fortress of Fear The Fortress of Fear is in the centre of the Forest of Darkness. In the Hall of the Lord, there are statues of all of Namagh's finest, most notably Njord Oraanir and Uthnir. In the end of the Hall, Namagh sits on his throne. His hands rests on the skulls of Bloodthirsters, and crowning the throne, a standard with Namagh's symbol rests, with a Human, Tyranid and Ork skull hanging from a spike. Daemons Furchtgeists Furchtgeists are the Greater Daemons of Namagh. They are shape-shifting, but when in Namagh's Realm, they are semi-transparent Skeletons, with a dark grey coat of smoke. Their weaponry varies, but it is usually a scythe or a curved zweihander. The Harvester The Harvester is a One-of-a-kind Daemon. It was a Lesser Daemon with it's power and might increasing, and at the point where it had stopped, it couldn't turn to smoke form anymore. It is still a shape-shifter, but it usually chooses to look like a cloaked and hooded knight with a scythe. It has it's own little castle in Namagh's Realm, granted to it because of the amount of souls it has brought to Namagh. Haunters Haunters are the Lesser Daemons of Namagh. They usually take the form of a dead person when in Realspace, switching in between looking real and looking like a spirit. When in the Warp, they are just smoke. They can still shape-shift, but they mostly choose not to. Fear Hounds Fear Hounds are hound-like Daemons Beasts. Their features vary, depending on the viewer, but to a truly fearless individual, they appear like giant wolves with glowing red eyes made of mist. Daemon Princes Relations "Allies" *Tzeentch *Arzal'uth﻿ Enemies *Dejitar Quotes Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Gods